battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saintly Sister (Merciless)
Saintly Sister is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Heavenly Herald Papuu. It has no known schedule and is unlocked after clearing Dead by Encore. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Cossack Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *Heavenly Herald Papuu spawns as the boss after 3.3 seconds100f. *Infinite Sir Rels and infinite Wall Doges spawn after 10 seconds, delay 32.7~37.3 seconds1050~1120 and 46.7~49.3 seconds1400~1480f, respectively. *1 Sir Rel spawns after 13.3 seconds400f. *1 Dagshund spawns after 23.3 seconds700f. *2 Sir Rels spawn after 70 seconds2100f, delay 14.7~17.3 seconds440~520f. *1 Dagshund spawns after 117.7 seconds3500f. *2 Sir Rels spawn after 157.7 seconds4700f, delay 13.7~17.3 seconds440~520f. *1 Dagshund spawns after 203.3 seconds6100f. Strategies Due to Papuu's immense range and Poison ability, both slow and super-expensive units should be left out in favour of fast and/or cheap units. Papuu is immune to even the Breakerblast cannon, so using a Sniper is the only way to keep her away from your base. Usable Uber Rares/Legend Rares include: Kachi-Kachi, Kasa Jizo, Sanada Yukimura, Snow Angel Twinstars, Ushiwakamaru and Lesser Demon Cat, to name a few, but most require a Rich Cat and a good strategy to be used effetively. 'Strategy 1 (Uberless)' Lineup: 's recommended status: Level 50+5 or more and Attack Buff Talent.]] For this specific strategy, the use of Ubers or other units and Cat Combos in place of the recommended ones is heavily discouraged, except for Awakened Bahamut Cat and very few others. Use whatever Cannon you want (except Waterblast/Holy Blast), all have pros and cons. Items: None are required, although a Rich Cat could help a little. A Treasure Radar is recommended after first clear. Battle: Start by letting Papuu attack your Cat Base and get your Worker Cat to level 3, then take care of the Sir Rels with Ramen and Bullet Train Cat; it's crucial that the base never gets hit by them. Once you are done, spam Ramen for the rest of the fight, as for the other units, you want to ALWAYS wait for Papuu to attack, then summon them, but this doesn't mean that you should always summon them whenever you can: *'Bullet Train Cat' is to snipe Sir Rel; if a Sir Rel is killed before you summon it, it can be good for Dagshund too. * [[Swimmer Cat (Super Rare Cat)|'Fishman Cat']] is good for everything, but less important, so only summon him if you have money. Prioritize the others if there is too little. * [[Surfer Cat (Super Rare Cat)|'Seafarer Cat']] is here for his Survive ability. He can hold his ground against the traitless enemies or the Sir Rels well, but should never be summoned against Papuu. * [[Vaulter Cat (Super Rare Cat)|'Housewife Cat']] is here to snipe Sir rels or Dagshund thanks to her Long Distance ability. *'Ramen Cat' is the main DPS source and only meatshield. Spam with priority. The plan is to not bother keeping Papuu away from your base and just kill her. Ramen's DPS is really high, and since he can take up to 3 hits from Papuu, you can expect to have a small group attacking her after every wave of peons. The other units are here to make quick work of said peons, giving you more time to attack the boss. As for your base, you can expect to take about 150k damage, so you should be fine, as long as you have all Treasures for base health. Lastly, once Papuu gets stronger, do not panic and keep doing what you've been doing; if you added something like A. Bahamut for any reason, this is the time to spawn it. In case of a loss, make sure you only summon cats (besides Ramen) just after Papuu's attacks. If you're already doing that, the problem lies in the levels of your cats, especially Ramen. Note: In the featured attempt, Ramen was level 50+16 with a level 5 Attack Buff Talent, others around level 50; with this, the final health of the Cat Base was 84000/196000. If your Ramen is weaker, you still have plenty of health to give you extra time. Strategy 2 (Ramen and Legs) Lineup: '''(All Cats were at least lvl 40, Ramen should at least be lvl 50 including +1s) '''First line: '''Any 2 def. combos or replace one combo with research combo, (used Pork on Rice and Sportswoman) and if you can, add Green Shell Cat. '''Second line: Eraser Cat or Manic Eraser Cat, Ramen Cat (mine was 50+24 with defense talent 5), Macho Legs or Manic Macho Legs, Bullet Train Cat, and a rush unit (Awakened Bahamut or in my case, Li'l Valkyrie) Cat Cannon: not really necessary unless you're in a pickle. Slow Beam or Iron Wall is good for keeping the peons from the base. Items: Rich Cat (Useful but can be done without it), Sniper Cat, Treasure Radar (unless for some reason you don't want the reward cat) Battle: The main goal is to prevent Sir Rels from hitting your base (if they do, you basically have no chance). When the Battle starts, immediately send out Green Shell Cat, and start spamming your Ramens and Erasers. When the first wave of peons start, begin sending Macho Legs and Bullet Train. Be careful as to not use Bullet Train for Pappu, it should only be used against the peons. Pappu will eventually start to hit your base, but keep spamming your meatshields and Macho Legs. If you feel like you're in a tight spot, send your rush unit out to buy some time and/or fire your cat cannon. Sniper the Cat should always be able to hit Pappu at some point and knock her back from your base. As long as no Sir Rels are able to hit your base, you will win. Ramen being the main source of dps will carry through this entire stage. Things to note: * Green Shell cat being a tank will not last long, so even if you send it, don't stop spamming cats. * Keeping track of your Rush unit's recharge is also important. If you have more than enough money, time it and send it at the peons or even Pappu. The faster Pappu dies, the better. * Leave Sniper Cat on the whole time. Sometimes people forget to turn it back on when they do turn it off. * Timing Macho Legs well can easily kill the peons and leave Pappu open and give you more time to deal damage. * If your whole first line is only cat combos, replace your rush unit with Green Shell. Gallery HeraldStrikes.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01219-01.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages